


Summer Silhouettes

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [20]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I know this is stupid but eXcUSe mE I JUST WANT SIGURD OKAY I'M PINING OVER HIM, Pining, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Kiran is a bit... Excited over the new silhouettes.EDIT: Now with a follow-up chapter as stupid as the first.





	1. Silhouettes

"What in Naga's name is Kiran doing?" Deirdre asked as she stared at the summoner both crying and praying by Feh's post. "What happened?"

"Lady Deirdre, that's what Sharena and I have been asking ourselves for the past half hour," Alfonse said, staring at Kiran with a mystified expression on his face. "Ever since they came back from dinner, they've been doing that."

"Well, they picked up the news from Feh first, then broke down." Sharena added. "What are they even saying?"

"Something about Lord Sigurd, I do think." Alfonse said.

"Sigurd?" Deirdre wondered, then listened closely to Kiran's babblings.

"Ooohhh, please, InSys, Naga, Grima, Feh, and whatever higher being is listening... Please give us Sigurd for summer. Please give us the barbecue dad..." Kiran murmured as they kowtowed to Feh.

"Hoo!" Feh hopped up and down on her post, looking slightly afraid. Kiran, however, did not stop and just continued their murmurings.

Alfonse sighed and shook his head. "This is unseemly. Kiran—EEK!" Alfonse screamed as Kiran suddenly latched onto his clothes when he walked near them. "Wh-What are you doing!?"

"Alfonse, I swear that if InSys doesn't give us a Sigurd alt, I will go to their headquarters myself and do something drastic." Kiran said solemnly.

"A-Alright! Just let go of my pants! And who is this InSys you speak of?"

"You don't understand!" Kiran suddenly shrieked and fell onto their back. "My hopes have skyrocketed! Do you know how sad I will be when I see that they don't give us a Sigurd alt!? Because I know in my heart it's not him! But I can't help myself!"

"W-Well, Summoner, you don't really know that!" Sharena struggled to appear cheerful. She actually wanted to find the nearest healer to fix Kiran's madness, but she instead bent over Kiran and gave them a shaky smile. Kiran, however, only began to sob.

"Sigurd... Why..."

"Is something wrong?"

Deirdre suddenly jumped as she heard her husband's voice behind her. She whirled around, a hand over her heart. "Sigurd! You scared me!"

"Sorry, my love." Sigurd look at her apologetically, then back to Kiran. "What's going on? A bunch of heroes said I should come here because Kiran wouldn't stop crying my name."

"SIGURD!"

Sigurd leaped back as Kiran yelled out his name, then hobbled to him and fell back to their knees before the man. "Please be real!"

"What? Of course I'm real! I'm right here, no?"

"I want hot barbecue dad!"

"...What?"

Deidre shook her head and sighed. "Oh, dear me."


	2. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wonder if they'll come in on a salty sea breeze!"
> 
> Well... Kiran was certainly salty.

“Our summoner is quite a strange one, wouldn’t you say?” Deirdre murmured as she and Sigurd watched Kiran scream and wave a stick at open air.

“Well, I suppose that’s part of their charm.” Sigurd answered back. “What are they even screaming about now?”

“Hmm…” Deirdre listened closely to Kiran’s screams.

“InSys, you _damn cowards!_ Give Sigurd the love and alts he deserves!” Kiran screeched with a maniac gleam in their eyes, still waving their stick in the air and seeming to attack an invisible enemy.

“Kiran, would you please _calm down!?”_ Alfonse shouted, doing his best to keep Kiran from tearing across the training field and scaring all the villagers in Askr.

“Fight me!”

“FINE!” Alfonse bellowed, letting go of Kiran to draw his sword. “Ready your weapon, Kiran! It is time you learn that your actions have consequences!”

Deirdre raised an eyebrows, and Sigurd let out a surprised noise. It wasn’t everyday that they saw the prince lose his temper. What was even weirder, though, was Kiran’s reaction. Usually whenever someone got mad at them, Kiran would immediately apologize and try to avoid conflict. This time, however…

“Ha!” Kiran whirled around and brandished their stick. “Come at me, bro!”

Sigurd sighed and shook his head. “Well, it seems that they’re mad that I’m not a… What was it? A summer unit?”

“Hm. It appears so.” Deirdre said.

“I’m glad about it too, though.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Well, if there’s another me walking around, then I would have to share you.”

A beat passed. Then, Deirdre’s face flushed a deep red, and she hid her face in Sigurd’s sleeve. “Sigurd! You’re so embarrassing!”

Sigurd laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his wife’s head. “I’m sorry, my love. You’re just so cute when you get flustered though.”

Still red, Deirdre cautiously peeked at her husband. Still laughing, Sigurd leaned in for a real kiss, then turned his gaze back to the training field. Deirdre looked as well only to see Alfonse hit Kiran on the head with the hilt of his sword. The summoner fell to the ground and did not move.

Sigurd winced. “Ouch… That must’ve hurt.”

“Are they okay?” Deirdre gasped, a hand over her mouth.

“Don’t worry. Even though Prince Alfonse lost his temper, I’m sure he didn’t hit them that hard. They’re probably just knocked out. Look, he’s panicking now.”

And Sigurd was indeed right, for Alfonse had dropped his sword and was now frantically checking over Kiran, calling their name and seeming close to tears.

“Perhaps we should get a healer.” Deirdre mused, rising from her seat. Sigurd followed, and the two lovers headed back to the castle under the dusky sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first began writing fanfiction, I thought to myself, 'I'm going to write really poignant stories and gain a lot of subscribers!'
> 
> Now look where I am.
> 
> 20ish crackfics later with no intention of stopping.
> 
> Also, WHY. THIS IS LITERALLY MY STUPIDEST FIC EVER BUT IT HAS THE MOST COMMENTS!?!?! WHAT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND?
> 
> But even though I'm confused, thank you to everyone for your support! I'm sorry I'm not replying to comments individually, but thank you! Thank you so much! I love you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> eXcUSe mE as I pInE OVER SIGURD IN THIS CORNER OVER HERE
> 
> SERIOUSLY
> 
> I JUST WANT HOT BARBECUE DAD. PLEASE, INSYS. YOU WILL GET ALL MY MONEY IF YOU GIVE HIM AN ALT.
> 
> Hmm... Seriously though, my fixation on Sigurd is getting a bit out of hand now. Hm. But he's such a good unit and he loves his family so much...
> 
> Well, anyways. Have you all seen the new silhouettes for the upcoming units? I'm putting my money that the unit on the left is Sigurd (the hair is similar?) but I know it probably isn't. BUT I CAN HOPE, RIGHT!?
> 
> Meh. If you've gotten this far, thank you for reading this stupidity! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> For all of you who've done requests, don't worry! I'm working on them, but I've got a bit of a writer's block at the moment... I'm getting your requests done though, I promise! Please be patient!
> 
> Anyways, thank you once again! Have a great day/night!


End file.
